Stay A Little While
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Continuation to Magic Sand and Learn to Smile Sasuke and Naruto's final moments together plus a poem expressing Naruto's thoughts about leaving Sasuke Warning: mm romance ONESHOT


Stay a Little While

(Naruto)

Sasuke x Naruto

Warning: Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but I DO own this story and whatever happens in it! Oh and the poem too! Mine, mine, mine! Eh…sorry, just please enjoy! Nor do I own that little bit of I Won't Be There (Simple Plan)!

So this was how it's going to be. Uzumaki Naruto would leave to go with Jiraiya-sensei to Sunagakure and possibly meet Sabaku no Gaara – meaning that Uchiha Sasuke would be left alone in Konoha without a single friend. Sakura was just a teammate really…Kakashi was a teacher! That wouldn't do either.

So if there was no blonde haired, blue-eyed Naruto to brighten his day, what would?

Nothing…Sasuke thought despairingly as he sat across from Naruto and ate their final dinner together, silently.

Nothing would make him smile again. And he had just learnt to as well! Sasuke sighed as he swallowed another mouthful of, oh my god! Ramen!

Since it was their last dinner together, Naruto absolutely insisted upon it. They didn't go out to Ichiraku's, since they wanted to be alone in each other's company.

"Ne, Sasuke, isn't it nice?" Naruto grinned at his best friend, haphazardly wolfing down his ramen at the speed of light. Sasuke, although grimacing inwards, merely smiled at him again and nodded as he ate another bite of his noodle-meal.

The clinking of dishes against dishes and chopsticks against the inner rim of their bowls was all that was heard as they fell silent again.

Naruto, reaching out for the salt, brushed his hand against Sasuke's briefly as the said boy reached for the chili sauce.

"Needs a bit of salt."

"Needs a bit of spice."

Simultaneously, the two boys grinned as they added what was left out from their food and resumed eating silently again.

Sasuke downright refused to speak. Although it was utterly uncharacteristic of an Uchiha like him should do, he knew that he would begin crying if he uttered a single word. He grimaced at the thought of him crying again. He had done that earlier on and it only served to provide him with a horrible headache.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed, placing his chopsticks down as he reached across the table and clasped the boy's hands in his. Sasuke looked up wordlessly and his obsidian eyes met sapphire blue. "Why are you so silent?"

"I'm just being me," he replied, his voice slightly shaky but still firm. Naruto looked slightly confused. After all, what could a twelve-going-on-thirteen male do in a situation as dreary as this?

Sasuke glanced down at their entwined fingers and smiled again.

"Arigatou for dinner, by the way," he added softly, squeezing Naruto's fingers in his. Naruto grinned and they separated, Sasuke nearly whining as he missed the contact. They finished eating, washed the dishes together and settled down on the couch on separate ends.

"What are you planning to do, once you reach Suna?" Sasuke asked curiously as he peered at the usually bright and chatty boy beside him. Silence befell them again for a tense moment or two before Naruto finally responded.

"I plan to visit Gaara."

"…oh."

Naruto truly missed Gaara. Really. The red-head made him realize that he wasn't the only monster in the world. That time they spent at the beach together made him feel great since he was Gaara's first and only friend. The fight at the Chuunin exam was heart-breaking, however, but Naruto finally got the point across to the boy that he loved his teammates and wouldn't allow anyone to harm them.

Gaara, astounded and confused by what Naruto had meant by the meaning of 'love', was carried away by his older siblings.

"Ne, Sasuke! How many people our age get to do what we do?" Naruto laughed nervously, his hand slowly inching towards Sasuke's side of the couch. The raven haired boy, noticing this, boldly snatched the blonde's hand into his own and pressed it to his lips.

"Not many," was the reply. "None that I know of."

Naruto's cheeks burned bright red as Sasuke's cold fingertips touched his warmer cheeks. The temperature was so low that it was now ridiculous. Naruto was regretting having to leave Konoha, not only because of Sasuke, but because of the conditions under which he would be traveling under. Not only was he traveling with a _pervert_ but chances were that it would be pouring rain by the time he had left bed – in the early morning.

"You're so cold," Naruto murmured, taking Sasuke's hands into his own. He pressed the numb fingers to his lips harder and Sasuke stiffened upon feeling the blonde's warm breath on his digits.

"I know," Sasuke answered hoarsely in reply. "Is your heater on?"

Naruto sniffled and shrugged as he felt Sasuke shuffle closer to him. The dark eyes peered at him before he let out an answer.

"I don't have a heater. It's too much money and too hard to afford."

Sasuke blinked and frowned before tutting out a soft 'baka' and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto looked shocked as he collapsed onto Sasuke's chest and the raven pulled him up so he was sitting between his legs.

"If you don't have a heater, how do you stay warm?" Sasuke asked softly, nuzzling the side of Naruto's cheek affectionately.

"I use blankets."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be shocked or angry at how the people mistreated him, or raised the prices for the addition of a simple heater. He decided he'd stick with the latter.

Sasuke wasn't the only one despairing. Naruto was as well, just as much, or perhaps even more. Was this what it took to become stronger? He wanted to be the Hokage, after all, but no amount of training seemed to pay off for him. Tomorrow morning, he would be leaving, probably before Sasuke would even wake. Tilting his head back unto his best friend's shoulder, Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's face before the Uchiha lowered his head and captured his lips.

Naruto, at the age of twelve, couldn't help but wonder if this was alright. Best friends? Rivals? Lovers?

Did this mean that he had a boyfriend?

At the sign that both boys needed to retreat for air, the two broke apart, gasping for much needed oxygen.

Did this mean that he was gay?

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke chuckled softly. Soft, slender hands cupped Naruto's chin and held it in place as Sasuke kissed him again and again, on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and around his mouth.

A steady spread of red crossed Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke continued his slight ministrations. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before the older boy held him still and laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I won't go too far. We're too young," Sasuke replied softly to Naruto's worry, pressing his forehead gently against Naruto's own. Blue eyes blinked back at him in a confused notion before Sasuke grinned and blew gently on Naruto's face, causing to younger boy to scrunch his face up.

"That's cold!" he whined, tossing over in Sasuke's embrace so that he was kneeling in front of him. "Fine then. When we're older, promise me, you'll be my first."

Sasuke stared at him in surprise and smiled again before lifting his hand and stretching out his pinky finger.

"I promise. You have to be my first as well."

"I promise too."

Their pinkies latched together and Naruto grinned as he leaned closer into Sasuke. Yes, he was in love. Yes, he was in love with a boy. Yes, that meant he was probably gay since he found that he didn't like Sakura in that manner any more. And yes, they just promised that-

Naruto's cheeks burned red as he realized that he had just promised himself to Sasuke.

"You sleeping over?" Naruto asked Sasuke shyly, doodling swirls on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke considered it for a moment before laughing and agreeing.

"Yes, you'll probably be cold all night so I'll be here to warm you up," he snorted, cupping Naruto's cheeks in his now warmed up hands and enveloping Naruto in a friendly hug. "Koibito."

He added the last word with much thought and rubbed his nose with Naruto's red one.

"You're worth it. I'll wait."

Naruto felt a giant smile spread over his face as he embraced Sasuke tightly, wishing that the few hours spent with him would just stretch out a bit longer.

Finding themselves sleepy, the two boys headed to bed, Naruto a little hesitant as Sasuke tucked himself beside him and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist.

"I can't stay; tomorrow I'll be on my way. So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed, coz when you wake up, I won't be there," Naruto sang softly and slightly slurred as Sasuke bent his neck into his shoulder. I want to stay, I want to stay…

"Don't sing that song," Sasuke reprimanded him quietly, a finger touching the skin on Naruto's waist. "Don't sing it…"

"Sasuke…teme?"

Naruto looked down in shock at Sasuke's bent head and caught glimpse of a teardrop hitting the sheet of his bed. Sasuke was crying again?

"It's just a song, Sasuke! Don't worry!" Naruto panicked, rubbing his thumbs over Sasuke's wet cheeks slowly, wiping away the tears from the Uchiha's face.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving me. I just…can't let a part of you go," Sasuke sighed finally, after clearing his eyes of any wetness. It was already late at night when Sasuke had finally fallen victim to sleep, despite wanting to stay awake for Naruto. He didn't know if he could bear not saying goodbye when the blonde left or being there, unable to stop him go. Naruto stared down at Sasuke's serene face as he slept and finding his journal on the bedside table with his favourite pen, he tapped his chin thoughtfully before beginning to write something to his koibito.

Anything that involved thinking and brains wasn't Naruto's forte, but when it came to expressing himself, Naruto found himself to be an expert.

That next morning, Sasuke woke up to an empty bed, an empty room and an empty house. He woke up with an empty heart. A headache thumped hard in his head, just as hard as the heartache thumped in his heart. Sorrowfully, Sasuke turned his head to the right where Naruto had slept beside him last night and silently noted the book on the bedside table. An eyebrow rose upon happening upon it and he reached over to grab it. Naruto's scent was all over the room and it was driving him mad that the actual person wasn't here. He glanced at the clock and freaked, seeing that it was only six in the morning.

Had he really left that early?

In the book was a slip of paper that jutted out from the top with his name on it. Sasuke blinked and seeing as it had his name on it, decided that he had a right to know what it could possibly mean. As he read the sheet, his heart stopped beating.

_Dear Sasuke-teme, _

Sasuke snorted at that. Naruto used his name with that suffix even in writing!

_How are you feeling? Good, I'm hoping. By the time you've read this, I would be long gone. If it's any time past five, then I'm long gone. _

Well, catching up to him was out of the question now…

_I had trouble sleeping last night, knowing it would be my last night spent at home, and with you. _

A smile spread over Sasuke's face at that. It was very sweet of Naruto to think of him in that manner.

_So, I've decided that even though it may not make much sense, I've left a part of me with you. This is how I feel about you, how I feel about the situation. I hope it makes enough sense for you. But it should, since you're a smart person._

"Don't put yourself down like that, baka…" Sasuke scoffed softly, sitting up in Naruto's bed as the blankets fell down to his waist.

_I hope you like my poem. If it's possible, I'll try to stay in contact with you as much as possible. Lots of love and all my heart, **XOXO**, Uzumaki Naruto-koibito._

_Watching you sleep until the dawn of tomorrow_

_Hoping that this moment will last forever_

_You look like an angel as you slumber on_

_This is the only time when we are together_

_I realize something as you close your eyes_

_And rest your head upon your pillow_

_That the mask you wear is just a disguise_

_That could easily be blown away by the billow_

_The raven tresses that cover your face_

_The smooth alabaster skin that is soft to the touch_

_Your slightly parted lips even show grace_

_And I weep as I realize I'll miss you so much_

_Rising is the sun and setting is the moon_

_While you are sleeping, I am leaving_

_As I know that our moment will end very soon_

_And I will be doing nothing but grieving_

_So ask of you, why must you go?_

_I ask myself, why is it so?_

_Questions that constantly plague my mind_

_Soon disappear as I slip away with time_

_And when those obsidian eyes of yours open_

_Only to find that nothing is there_

_I'm sorry to say that I have left already_

_When the beginnings of dawn touched your onyx hair_

_I turn back to your window_

_A tear in my eye_

_As a gasp leaves my lips_

_Like the mask leaves the disguise_

_As the frosty morning air chills my skin_

_I walk away from you, the one I care for_

_Throwing caution far away into the wind_

_And away from the arms of the one I long for_

_My mission was to be the best_

_To gain the acknowledgement of those around me_

_But I ended up with this heart-aching test_

_Of leaving behind the one I love…_

_Too bad that the sun has risen, the moon is gone…and with the moon, I follow on._

A tear slid down Sasuke's cheek, before another one joined it and another, and another until the Uchiha had dropped the sheet into his lap and covered his face with his hands, sobbing into his palms.

He was gone. Naruto had left and he had meant it. He loved him. The poem had hit him harder than anything Naruto had ever managed to say.

_PS: Just so you know, I bet you're crying right now, aren't you?_

Sasuke stopped his crying, an occasional tear fell but that was it, upon seeing that line. Beneath it was P.T.O, please turn over.

_PSS: I bet you're smiling._

Naruto was right, for on the next page was a picture of him and Naruto together as Team 7 and then a drawn picture of Naruto and him kissing. Sasuke blushed.

_PSSS: I bet you're blushing!_

Sighing, Sasuke stared at the note deadpanned before smirking. The boy could truly write a novel about him. He knew what he would do in reaction to him and he didn't even know if he would read the note left for him.

_PSSSS: I love you._

The raven haired boy kissed the paper before folding it and pocketing it along with Naruto's journal. He would keep it and Naruto's home safe and away from any interested buyers.

The sky outside was bright today, shining as Sasuke stepped out of Naruto's home and into the fresh air outside. He smiled as he walked home.

It shone for a pleasant trip for Naruto's journey to Sunagakure. Why? Because Sasuke loved Naruto too and even God knew it.

**_PSSSSS, _**Sasuke added to the note mentally for Naruto**_: I love you too._**

_**Owari!**_

Please Review!


End file.
